


Always

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, i just finished hw so my brain isnt working, idk what else to put tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing:  Cheryl Blossom x Fem!readerPrompt: "No, let me finish, because god I think it's always been you honestly", Cheryl laughed as she recalled all your memories together, "it's always been you and your stupid charming grin..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow I miss writing long fics lmao  
> as always hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

If anyone asked you, you wouldn't hesitate to say that your favorite season was Autumn. It had perfect weather for running around all day and night to play with all your friends, it was time for sweaters and beanies, Halloween movies, pumpkin patches, your favorite holidays, and the changing leaves. 

You also loved how your best friends looked wrapped up in their own sweaters as you played with them, their own red hair fitting in perfectly amongst the fallen leaves as they laughed with you in the large piles you jumped in.

It was also the season when you first met the Blossom twins.

Your dad had been called into Thornhill to check out and hopefully fix a 1961 Chevrolet Impala convertible Clifford Blossom had bought from a junkyard for the family, his eye for vintage cars saving it from becoming scrap metal. Even though Clifford and Penelope Blossom were wary about hiring your dad and his auto shop from the Southside, they couldn't deny his talent with older cars. 

He'd brought you along for some company while he looked at the car and did some minor repairs, but after arriving at the home, you gave him a quick wave and ran off to explore the large estate.

You found the twins running around the garden and quickly introduced yourself to them with a large grin on your face when they noticed you, "Hello! I'm (Y/N), my dad is helping your dad with a car, do you both want to play with me?"

If you asked either of them what convinced them to go up to you when you first met, with you and your overalls were covered in dirt and paint, both Jason and Cheryl would agree that it was your large grin and upbeat personality.

The three of you spent the rest of that afternoon playing in the garden, pretending to be knights and a princess, superheroes, and then adventurers before Penelope came out of the house to call them back inside, "Jason dear? Cheryl? Come inside, I just found out the mechanic your father hired brought along his little serpent chi-"

Penelope froze when she looked over and saw the three of you frozen in your adventuring positions watching her every move nervously.

"The two of you come inside now and clean up, what if someone were to visit!" More concerned over the appearances of her children, Penelope ordered Jason and Cheryl to go inside before scolding you, "and you, stay by your Southside father."

As scarring as it was to have your friends' mother scolding you the first time you ever met, whenever your dad stopped by Thornhill to bring parts or discuss the vintage car, he brought you with him and you would sneak around with Cheryl and Jason to play to your hearts' contents.

You felt the smile grow on your face thinking about all the leaf piles the three of you had jumped in that first Autumn together, and each time the three of you snuck around to spend time together, before you grew apart in middle school and moved in with your grandparents for a year after your parents passed away in a hit and run.

"Well hello, beautiful stranger, are you new here?" The greeting and outstretched hand pulled you out of your thoughts, looking up to find an unfamiliar face smiling down at you from your seat at the diner.

Warily you shook the hand and gave the girl a small smile, "hey, I'm (Y/N) - a local, I just got back after living with my grandparents for a year, are you new here?"

"Oh of course, where are my manners", she laughed and let go of your hand, "I'm Veronica Lodge, I must've moved here after you left because I've been here for a little over a year now."

You nodded and took in her full outfit to try to understand her deal; she definitely wasn't from a small town by the way she dressed and carried herself. 

Before either of you could continue, you heard a groan as someone came up to her side, "Geez, Ronnie, you can't just introduce yourself to strangers like that."

"I was being friendly, c'mon Archie", Veronica rolled her eyes, but your head shot up at the name.

"Arch?" Your mouth dropped to see your old friend so tall and muscular, "Oh man, I know it's been like a year or so, but you got massive what the hell?"

Archie's attention finally turned to you as he beamed and pulled you up into a hug, "Oh my god (Y/N)? Are you really back home? You've missed so much."

"You can say that again Arch, god what is your dad feeding you? You're like a statue dude." You groaned in his tight embrace and patted him to let you down before he completely crushed you. "Just got back this morning, I've been unpacking all day to get ready for school, turns out I'm going to Riverdale High."

"You two know each other?" Veronica smiled at the sight of you two getting along.

Archie laughed and released you from his grip, "(Y/N/N) grew up with all of us, I don't think I've ever met anyone that gets along with everyone as well as them."

You snorted at his praise, "you make it seem like it's impossible Archie, I'm just a nice person."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, does anyone know you're back yet? Betty and Jughead are going to be so excited to see you." Archie's smile never faltered as he brought up the two.

"I figured I could surprise everyone the first day of school next week while I got my bearings together, but you two ruined that idea", you laughed and leaned again the seat as Veronica and Archie shot you guilty looks, "but I'm glad to be home nonetheless."

After your run-in with the two and quickly catching up with Archie, you excused yourself by saying you still had a lot to unpack. They both gave you tight hugs goodbye, and you couldn't help but notice just how close the two were, despite Veronica's vaguely flirtatious greeting to you, her and Archie seemed to be more than friends, standing closely together as they talked to you and watched you leave Pop's.

Coming home to an empty house never got easier, but you didn't want to give your uncle more trouble by living with him in his trailer in the Southside, so you agreed to live in your family's old place before your parents had passed away.

You slipped off your helmet and got off your motorcycle, quickly unlocking the door and turning on all the lights on the first floor after hanging your helmet and keys by the front door (thankful your dad installed solar panels before the accident - because hurray for cheap electricity bills).

The sight of cleaning supplies in a corner and all the boxes crowding the most of the living room and kitchen made you sigh, you were thankful your uncle and some of the other Serpents helped you unload all the boxes out of storage, but you really wished any of them were free to keep you company to unpack.

To procrastinate on unpacking, you went into the kitchen and got yourself a bottle of coke your uncle had brought over with some basic groceries while you were unloading everything with the others, and as if someone was listening to your wishes, the doorbell rang.

With the bottle still in your hand, you wasted no time in running over and opening the front door, surprised to be greeted by Betty, Jughead, and Mrs. Cooper.

"I don't know what to say (Y/N), I can't believe you're really here", Betty beamed at you before jumping into your arms, "you're home!"

"I'm home, Bets", you laughed in her embrace before you noticed her mom scowling at the bottle in your hands, "don't worry Mrs. Cooper, it's just coke, my uncle would kill me if he knew I was drinking instead of unpacking this huge mess."

Hearing your explanation, she stopped scowling to pull you into a quick hug after Betty released you, "That's good to hear (Y/N), I would've hated to have to track down and yell at your uncle right after you come home. How have you been? Would you like some help unpacking?"

You beamed at both of the Cooper's, happy to see them after a long year away from home, "I've been okay, living with my grandparents was fun and all, but it was no Riverdale, and I would definitely love some help, Mrs. Cooper."

"Guess it's finally time for my long-awaited greeting?" Jughead rolled his eyes before you both grinned and pulled each other into another quick hug before letting them enter your house.

You laughed at his affection, "Aw does this mean you've gotten soft Jug? Missed me that much?"

"Yeah maybe so, you better enjoy it while you get it." He shook his head with a small smile on his face before closing your front door and following the Coopers to your kitchen.

With their help, you were able to furnish the whole kitchen and get half the living room done before all of you tapped out from exhaustion and said your goodbyes for the night.

The next morning you woke up sore from unloading the boxes and starting to unpack, not ready to deal with the rest of the house. After a productive first day back, you figured you deserved to sleep in a little, waking up again later in the afternoon to unpack the boxes for your room.

"Oh man, never would I have thought I'd be jealous over Archie because of a girl." You groaned to yourself as you walked through the near-empty park, taking a much-needed break from unpacking the boxes inside your room. "Who knew a year could change so much?"

The sound of a laugh made you stop in your tracks, maybe talking aloud to yourself in a park wasn't the brightest idea you had...

You turned to the source of the noise and was surprised at the sight in front of you, "Cheryl?"

"The one and only (Y/N). And of course, you disappear without a goodbye and then complain about girls the next time I see you." If Cheryl was mad that you left, she wasn't showing it, instead smiling widely at you. "Would it be too much to ask an old friend for a hug hello?"

Your worries faded as you smiled and pulled her into your arms, "it's never too much for you Cheryl, rare seeing you alone though, where's Jace?"

Cheryl lightly pushed away from the hug, her face unreadable, "(Y/N)...you didn't hear?"

"Cheryl, what happened? My grandparents' town was in the middle of nowhere I couldn't get any signal or wifi out there, even in the town." You pushed down the bad feeling that was creeping up on you and placed your hands on Cheryl's arms for comfort.

"It's a long story, but...Jason, he's not with us anymore (Y/N)", Cheryl bit her lip and turned away from you to hide her tears, the pain from losing him still fresh. "I really wish you could've said goodbye to him at least."

The sight broke your heart, and you immediately pulled her into another embrace, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall from your own eyes, "Jesus Cheryl, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, for either of you, but I swear I'm not going anywhere anymore."

You weren't sure how long the two of you were silently crying in the embrace, but you felt lighter after both of your tears stopped and Cheryl pulled away with a small smile, quickly wiping her face of leftover tears, "well, (Y/N), I'll be sure to hold you up to that, I heard from the peanut gallery you're going to be attending Riverdale High?"

"Don't quite know what peanut gallery you're referring to, but they're right, I got the okay to live in my family's old house so I can attend Riverdale High."

Cheryl was pleased to hear that you were attending the Northside school, but paused at your other words, "Are you living at home alone?"

"Yeah, my stubborn uncle doesn't want to abandon his trailer and says he won't be comfortable here because there are too many memories." You shrugged and walked alongside Cheryl, your voice quiet in the dusk, "And I didn't want to intrude on him more, so Mayor McCoy worked her attorney magic and here I am."

Even if your uncle was stubborn, at least he could admit that the old home and the memories it held hurt him, unlike you -

As much as you wanted your parents to come barging in the front door with takeout or some cheesy movie they got at the store for a family movie night, you knew they were never coming home again.

But acting like you were okay was the only way for you to be the least of a burden.

So you ignored the painful memories and put on a happy smile when your uncle and Mayor McCoy asked if you were okay with going back to the house.

"(Y/N), it's okay to be hurt still, they were your parents..." Cheryl's quiet voice pulled you from your thoughts as she put a hand on your arm, "it's been a while since I found out about J.J. and well, you saw how I acted."

You grabbed her hand and held it for a second before letting go, a bitter laugh escaping your mouth, "I know, but, with coming back and everyone treating me like I'm some little kid again, it's just easier to put on a smile."

"Well, since you've seen me cry countless times, I think it's fair to say feel free to not put a smile on with me." Cheryl mirrored the tired smile on your face before linking arms and walking in step with you, "so why are you out here by your lonesome groaning over Archie?"

"So you did hear me huh?" Your head dropped and you couldn't help but smile, "Archie and a ridiculously charming girl, Veronica I think? They talked to me right when I got back to town, ran into me when I got food at Pop's."

"Yes, that's the story I've heard around the grapevine, but what are you groaning about?"

You shrugged and pursed your lips, "I may or may not be attracted to Veronica - the jury's still out on that one, and I am also very confused as to why or how Archie tripled in size in the time I was gone."

Cheryl stopped walking and looked at you confused, "you and Ronnie? You've talked to her like once? And Archie is a weird mystery, but it's a good look for him and he also did not triple in size, I'd argue 1.5 if anything."

"I know how it sounds but I don't know. She's interesting, to say the least, are she and Arch dating? I was getting kind of mixed vibes from them." 

"Those two are currently "talking", you know how it is, everyone says they're going to start officially dating soon though." Cheryl started walking again, but she was focused on your face as you two talked, watching your reactions, "I know you and J.J. didn't stop at anything to go after the people you were both interested in, but I think you're better off not chasing after Veronica, (Y/N)."

You were confused at her reply but let out a huff in defeat anyway, "please don't turn this into some weird roundabout shovel talk, and I won't. I haven't seen in Archie so in love with someone our whole lives."

"Never thought you'd give up that easily", Cheryl rested her other hand on the arm you had linked with her, "are you sure you're okay? You're allowed to be hurt or whatever you know."

Hearing her so worried about your vaguely romantic feelings was pretty entertaining, but you figured you wouldn't tease your old best friend right away after you left so abruptly after your parents' funeral, "maybe a little sad, but not heartbroken Cheryl, don't worry. I did only talk to her once you know?" 

If someone told you that one day, after years of not talking, you would be talking to your childhood best friend, turned acquaintance, turned best friend again (hopefully?), Cheryl Blossom, your second night back in Riverdale, you would've laughed in their face. But here you are now, linking arms with her and having a casual conversation with the cool autumn breeze you loved so much, blowing against your faces.

You looked over at Cheryl and smiled, ignoring her questioning gaze. Even surrounded by the beautiful scenery of the changing and falling leaves, she stood out and was the most breathtaking thing around.

"Everything alright now?" 

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride? I know Thornhill is a bit far to walk back from here, it's getting kinda late, and I still have to deal with unpacking my bedroom."

"Oh right, we're living at Thistlehouse now after an incident at Thornhill, and it's closer to the town." Cheryl looked around and was shocked at how dark it had gotten, "I'd appreciate a ride there, but are you sure you don't want company? Mother and Nana Rose won't miss me for one night if you need me."

Cheryl wanted to tell you how she knew how horrible an empty home felt, and that she wasn't ready to let you go after finally seeing you again, but just hoped her meaning came across in her casual response.

"I'd appreciate the company, but I parked my bike on the other side of the park so we kind of... have to turn around." At that, Cheryl groaned and whispered out something that sounded like, "you're insufferable", but she denied saying anything. The both of you sharing another look before laughing and turning around to walk back to your bike in a comfortable silence.

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion. An old, forgotten sense of comfort and ease settling between the two of you as you drove back home and finished unpacking the last few boxes in your bedroom with Cheryl's help. 

After only complaining twice over the ridiculous amount of books and photo albums you had, Cheryl got you to barrel through the last few boxes, and the two of you spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch downstairs in the living room eating cold pizza and watching Disney movies until you both fell asleep.

You groaned as the light filtered into the living room from the windows, rousing you from your sleep, a comforting heat on your side even though you saw the blanket on the floor. Seeing Cheryl sleeping soundly beside you drew a smile to your face, and as much as you hated the idea of waking her up, you knew she probably had a busy schedule doing something or other around town. "Hey, Cheryl, wake up, it's probably like 9 in the morning, and knowing you, you probably have things to do already."

She nestled into you for a second before pouting, "I'm so comfy right now, but you're not wrong...I agreed to stop by Veronica's at 10 to go over some Vixens business before school starts next week, can I use your shower and borrow clothes?"

The sight of a sleepy Cheryl made the smile on your face feel like a permanent fixture on your face, but you weren't mad at it, "of course, the bathroom is next to my room like always and you saw where I put all my clothes last night...I'm going back to sleep or laze around while you get ready if you don't mind, I still have a solid hour before I have to get ready to meet with my uncle."

"I hate that your day starts later than mine", Cheryl let out a sigh before pushing herself off the comfortable couch and stretching before making her way up the stairs to get ready.

Even though you said you were going to go back to sleep, your eyes followed Cheryl go up the stairs, taking in the sight of her wearing the sleeping clothes you lent her the night before. And as much as you wanted to go back to sleep, you pulled yourself up and into the kitchen to make something resembling a breakfast for you two.

By the time Cheryl returned downstairs, freshly showered and basic makeup applied, dressed in an outfit she threw together with your clothes, you were able to cut up some fruit and brew a pot of coffee (basically as close to breakfast as you were getting to be honest).

"Wow, never thought I'd say it, but my clothes really look good on you." You laughed and took of coffee from your mug, "don't let it get to your head, Cheryl."

"Too late, and I'm touched, did you do all this for me?" Cheryl smiled and grabbed the other mug by you before throwing some of the strawberries in her mouth.

You rolled your eyes at her response before taking another sip, "Yeah, yeah, I know you busybody types need energy to really maximize your day right? Breakfast especially."

"You're technically not wrong, but I'll give it to you anyways", Cheryl took a sip of coffee and let out a happy sigh, "and as funny slash endearing it is to see you being so domestic, I do have to go to Veronica's at some point. Willing to drive me back to Thistlehouse so I can take my car?"

"Alright captain, let me finish this coffee and take a quick shower. Might as well get an early start on my day too."

After dropping Cheryl off at her new (at least to you) home and watching her drive off in her car, you put on your helmet and took your time to drive to the Southside to meet your uncle at the auto shop to discuss the business and anything else he needed to talk to you about since you came back.

Veronica pushed herself away from Archie's embrace when she noticed you walk into the halls of Riverdale High, her smile widening as she neared you, "Hey stranger, it's the second day of school, where have you been since we last talked"

"I've been busy since I got back honestly. Yesterday after Betty gave me that mini-tour of the school I had to do a bunch of paperwork with Weatherbee. And now that I'm back in town, my uncle wants to give me back my dad's garage, so I've been busy with that the past week", you avoided her eyes as you opened your locker to grab your books for your next few classes. For Archie's and your own sake, you were going to crush your feelings for her if it killed you.

By the confusion in her voice, you knew Veronica was thinking of the wrong auto shop, "The garage on -"

"Nope, Southside, just down the street from the Wyrm", you instantly regretted telling her where it was when her mood did a complete 180.

"Isn't that dangerous? (Y/N), it's the Southside." You didn't have to look at her to know that she was looking at you with a judging look, most people you met did when you let it slip.

"Not really? I grew up helping at my dad's shop my whole life and basically grew up beside the Serpents if that's what you're worried about." A sigh escaped your lips and you finally looked over at her, confirming that Veronica still wasn't a fan of the Serpents, and wondered how she would react if you told her that you were part of the gang too.

Veronica was almost yelling at this point, almost completely drowned out by the already loud hallway, "How can you be friends with those delinquents?"

You couldn't believe what she said, and felt hurt that she was so quick to label them, "Those "delinquents" are my family Veronica, I grew up with them, and ever since my parents died they've been nothing but helpful to my uncle and me."

Overwhelmed with anger, you slammed your locker shut with a little too much force, causing everyone to stop their conversations to look at you and Veronica, especially the rest of the "core four", ready to jump in to defend her.

As close as you were with everyone, you knew deep down they weren't fans of your close relationships with the Serpents, Jughead especially since he knew your uncle convinced you to go through initiation before your grandparents took you with them. They would never admit it, but they were afraid that they would rub off on you in the worst ways, that you would really turn into one of them.

"Ah Jesus - look Ronnie, the garage and the Serpents are safe and I trust them with my life, and if you can't just believe me or accept that then I'm sorry, but I'm not just forcing them out of my life because you're quick to stereotype them." The pressure of everyone's eyes made you self-conscious, and you couldn't handle the stress anymore, leaving her standing open-mouthed at your locker.

After the confrontation, you couldn't bring yourself to go to any of your classes even though you had grabbed your books, so you opted to sulk and do some homework atop the bleachers until it was time for you to head over to the Wyrm to meet with your uncle.

For the whole school day, you sat on the bleachers, not realizing how late it was until you suddenly found yourself with some company.

Cheryl found you on top of the bleachers smoking, still dressed in her cheer uniform, "I get that you're going through some things with Veronica, but seriously?" She snatched the cigarette from your lips and put it out, a small scowl on her face.

"I wasn't aware I would be getting babied this afternoon", you rolled your eyes before crossing your arms and turning away from her.

"And I wasn't aware you would be throwing a fit after your exchange with Veronica today", when you looked over at her, Cheryl had her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "seriously I can't believe you are this torn up over a girl, I thought you would be better than this."

"She just, I don't know", you were mad at yourself for letting yourself get so emotional in the hallways today, as if everyone didn't have a reason to be secretly afraid of you before... "she just riled me up, and then everyone was staring, I couldn't handle it okay?"

Cheryl let out a sigh before continuing, "Veronica would probably kill me if I said this about her, but you are better off without her (Y/N), I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, most people are usually better off without me, some kid stuck between the North and Southside. Mom was the local sweetheart from the Northside, while Pop was some dorky Southsider that cracked stupid jokes instead of skulls, but no one cares about the details." You pulled out another cigarette and fiddled with the stick in your hands, "As hard as I try, Riverdale just doesn't feel like home, maybe it never has."

"Home doesn't have to be a place (Y/N)", Cheryl placed a hand on yours before she smiled, "Trust me when I say that home is other people."

You still couldn't believe Cheryl was scolding you and grinned at her confession, "Oh yeah? And who makes the great Cheryl "Bombshell" Blossom feel at home?"

The day before, you heard people in the hallway call Cheryl "Bombshell", and you would be lying if it wasn't the funniest thing you've ever heard. You know you would've laughed with Jason at the intimidating, yet ridiculous nickname for Cheryl.

"J.J., of course, when he was here", she paused and waited for you to look up at her before she spoke again, "but now that he's gone, you, if I have to be honest."

"Cheryl I-", your mind began to race at the confession, but the words wouldn't come together, as hard as you tried.

"No, let me finish, because god I think it's always been you honestly", Cheryl laughed as she recalled all your memories together, "it's always been you and your stupid charming grin, acting like everything would always be okay. Sneaking into Thornhill after our mom found you playing with us when you first came over with your dad for that car, getting J.J. and me to go along with all your adventures around our estate, never stopping to be anything but a friend to us or anyone else no matter what they say or think about you."

For once in your life, you were speechless, your eyes never leaving hers.

"If Veronica or the rest of this dumb town thinks they're better off without your grin blessing as many people as you can in this place, then I'm serious (Y/N), you're better off without her too." Her voice trailed off at the end, but you were touched at her words to you.

"I don't deserve you, Cher," the long-forgotten childhood nickname escaped your lips without you realizing as you smiled at the girl in front of you, and held the hand she had put on you. "Also I truly hate to kill the mood, but I have to meet my uncle at the Wyrm soon for some more things regarding the auto shop."

A flash of disappointment showed on her face before she smiled at you, "Oh right, I heard around the halls you were busy with that too still, I'm sorry to keep you, I know you don't need me scolding you."

"Cher, I'm serious when I say I appreciate you, so much." You squeezed her hand comfortingly before sitting up, "And I was also about to ask if you wanted to come along. I gotta admit, the house feels awful lonely with just myself and I do miss bothering you basically every day."

"I'd be honored", Cheryl beamed at you as you grabbed your backpack with your free hand, and let her lead the way down the bleachers with your other hand interlocking with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always - I'll always love you and your stupid charming grin, showing me that everything will be okay and that I can handle anything with you by my side. From that first moment at Thornhill, to now, and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I am exhausted from moving in and being dumb with my friends!!! but also a good exhausted I missed all of them :'^)  
> but yEET managed to write the part 2 to "Always"  
> as always, hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

You always wondered how Jason would react if he saw how utterly speechless you were when Cheryl poured her heart out to you; would he laugh at how quiet you were for once, or smile like the happy best friend he was, to finally see his two favorite people finally admit their feelings for each other?

It seemed like it was forever ago when you first moved back to Riverdale and ran into Cheryl at the park your second night back, but that was barely two months ago.

And like no time has passed between the two of you, she led you down those bleachers with your hand interlocking with hers, that sensation of "home", never leaving either of your chests long after you both let go.

Just like that feeling of true love never left your chest.

Not leaving when you stopped visiting Thornhill, not when you slowly grew apart in middle school, and not even when you moved out of town - loving Cheryl was the one constant in your life. 

"What's got you so lost in your thoughts today?" Cheryl booped your nose with her pencil when she looked up from her sketchbook to see you lost in thought, focusing on the wall behind her in the living room.

At the sound of her voice, you snapped back to reality and smiled at her, "is that even a question? You, as always."

"How are you always so cheesy?" Cheryl rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway and put her sketchbook down on the coffee table to focus all her attention on you.

"Yeah well, it's only for you, don't you forget that."

She played with your hands as she leaned back into the couch, "Is there a return policy?" 

"Oh yeah, there was, except you never kept the receipt and it's way past the return period, so you're stuck with me." You relished in the way your hands felt in hers and grinned as Cheryl gave you a small pout.

"Forever?"

"Would you have it any other way?"

"I wouldn't actually" Cheryl smiled and let out a happy sigh before laughing at your suddenly embarrassed expression and red cheeks.

After graduating from Riverdale High with the others without any more life-threatening drama, you took over the shop full-time and hired some of your friends part-time until they found other jobs or agreed to come on and work full-time.

Being in the Southside, meant there was never a shortage for motor vehicles of any kind for you to work on, it also meant that the Serpents were glad to see you around so often to help with their bikes and any car troubles, stopping by the shop to drop off food or snacks for you and whoever else was on the clock. The sight of you in the shop reminded them all of simpler times in Riverdale when your parents were still alive and watching you stumble around the front of the auto shop learning how to walk and run.

And if a Serpent wasn't the one to stop by with food, Cheryl had made it her personal mission to make sure all of you in the shop stopped skipping meals to continue working on the vehicles. Like clockwork, each afternoon at 12:45 on the dot, if no one else arrived with food, she would always walk in with a large smile and arms full of large bags from the Wyrm to feed everyone.

Once you began to work full-time at the shop, Cheryl started working at the Wyrm alongside Toni behind the bar so she could get to know your "family" better (though she would adamantly deny that and say it was so she could make sure you didn't get into any trouble).

Even as leader of the Serpents, Jughead wanted to have something other than leading a gang and being a writer on his resume, and gladly joined you in working at the shop (after learning how to actually understand and work with cars with the help of you and Betty).

And to no one's surprise, he picked it up quickly and was soon able to fix cars without yours (or Sweet Pea's) constant supervision.

One afternoon after Cheryl said goodbye and went back to the Wyrm to finish her shift, you took a seat beside Jughead and nudged him as he took another bite from his second burger, "Jug, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Of course, (Y/N), shoot." 

You took a deep breath and whispered into his ear, "so, I was thinking of proposing to Cheryl."

Whether it was because of the sudden whisper or the statement itself, Jughead choked on his food and had to push down the burger with water.

"Are you serious?" His eyes widened as he closed his water bottle and put down his burger to focus on the conversation.

"Aw c'mon Jug, you know I'm always serious when it comes to her." You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall as your eyes wandered over to where Cheryl had left, not realizing the multitude of emotions Jughead was going through at the news.

With a large grin on his face, Jughead excitedly slapped your arm, turning your attention back to him, "oh my god, you have no idea how long we were all waiting for this... (Y/N), your uncle is going to sob when you tell him? Have you told him? Please tell me I can be there when you tell him and the others."

You laughed at his excitement and support of the idea, "so is that a yes? I have your help in planning the perfect proposal for the perfect girl?"

"I mean, Betty, Toni, and Fangs will definitely be more of a help to plan it all, but I can assure you that we will all definitely make sure it's perfect." Jughead nodded vigorously before remembering your other friends, "wait, are you going to tell Archie and Veronica? Hasn't she still been a little petty about you rejecting all her advances?"

"You mean, the way she's constantly salty that whenever she wants to hang out I already have date plans with Cheryl?" Seeing him nod slowly made your grin grow, "Jesus, Jug, we're all friends, Ronnie just has shit timing trying to hang out, and of course, I'm going to tell them, I just wanted to tell you first buddy."

Hearing that he was the first one to know made his eyes shine even brighter, "I'm the first one to know? Does this mean I'm your best man or whatever?"

"Well, I mean, if you would take it, then I'd be happy." You mirrored his growing smile and laughed when he pushed aside all his food to give you a hug.

"Wait oh my god, before I get too excited here, when do you even plan to propose? It feels like we JUST graduated?" 

You rolled your eyes and peeled yourself away from the hug, "I know Jug, I just wanted to let you know now, so I could get started with the planning, I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I want everything to be perfect for her."

"Are you sure you're not from a romance flick?"

"That'd be pretty sick, but also, sadly, I am not at all from a romance flick." You let out a happy sigh and leaned back against the wall again, "100% Riverdale born and raised. Just like you, bud."

It was a cool summer night in Riverdale when you decided to propose to Cheryl. 

It was nothing like you planned - 

It had none of the glamour or decorations you had spent so many months, no, a few years, planning to have when you proposed.

But the moment was so perfect, you couldn't help but pull out the ring from your pocket and ask her to marry you on the spot. 

You and your friends had all agreed to meet up at Pop's for dinner before going to the drive-in theater for a special summer nights movie marathon (that night's list of films were all romantic comedies, to the chagrin of Archie and Jug). 

After eating, all of you were able to get spots by the back of the drive-in lot just in time to catch the last two movies of the night, "the Princess Bride" and "10 Things I Hate About You".

The whole night was perfect to you, a happy dinner and time with all your friends, while still having enough alone time to be bundled up with Cheryl on the back of your uncle's truck, making stupid jokes and comments about the movies while sharing popcorn.

And as the movie finished and the credits began to slowly roll onto the projector screen, you snuggled closer to Cheryl, and knew there couldn't be a more perfect time to ask, "Hey, Cher, mind if I ruin this moment to ask you something?"

"You? Ruin a moment?" She looked over at you with a loving smile before she continued, "why am I not surprised?"

"Guess that's just because you know me so well, sweetheart." Your heart warmed at the sight of her content smile and you wanted nothing more but to stay lost in her eyes forever.

Rolling her eyes at your lovestruck grin, she pinched your nose before leaning on you, "are you going to keep flattering me? Or are you going to ask your question?"

At that, you pulled away from her embrace and knelt down in front of her, pulling out the ring, not realizing others in the drive-in theater had stopped their conversations and cleaning up to watch you, lit up by the projection and the warm lights hanging around the posts.

"Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, I know you're one for making sure everything is perfect and amazing, but I couldn't help but find a better time than now to propose to you. You've always been there for me, in person or just in my thoughts, you've been the one strong constant in my life bringing me back to Riverdale. Even after my parents left this place behind, I came back and found a home in you, and I've never felt more thankful, or more love for someone in my life." The smile on your face grew as she realized what you were doing and started tearing up, "I have loved you for all my days since that first visit at Thornhill, until now and forever. Would you marry me and make me the happiest person alive?"

The moment you finished speaking she jumped up from her spot and hugged you, pressing kisses all over your face, "of course I'll marry you, (Y/N), I don't need any of the fancy lights or presents to know that this is more perfect than anything I'd ever imagine. I'll always love you because you're my home too."

Seeing the happy ending, everyone at the drive-in cheered and hollered happily, your friends recording and taking an endless amount of pictures to memorialize the happy moment. 

If anyone asked you, you wouldn't hesitate to say that your favorite season was Autumn. It had perfect weather for afternoon drives lasting long into the night, full of confessions, deep talks, and any other subject in the world, it was time for sweaters and beanies and coffee together, Halloween movies, pumpkin patches, and Haunted Hayrides together, all your favorite things along with the changing leaves.

You also loved how Cheryl looked wrapped up in your arms or your sweaters when she was too tired or cold to socialize with anyone and wanted to stay in for the day, how her red hair and lipstick always seemed to pull you in when she laughed or smiled.

It was also the season you married the love of your life.

Cheryl always pictured her wedding as the grandest affair that would ever hit Riverdale, all grandeur, and elegance, something so unlike the small town that it would be remembered for years. And although it was anything but what she planned, all that mattered to her was the fact that you were the one standing by her side - the one little detail she kept true to her original dream wedding.

It was a private affair, attended only by your uncle, your close friends (sad breakfast club, and Serpent alike), and their parents - all happy to see the two of you living your best lives together.

You both overcame so much tragedy and found new homes and love in each other, though you would both argue that it's always been there, from that first moment at Thornhill.

Nothing else mattered except you, and that girl you've always loved, deep down, you knew it was always her too.

On a whim, you and Cheryl both agreed to let Kevin officiate your wedding after he caught the both of you in Pop's relaxing after you had a long day in the shop, selling himself as the best possible officiant you could both have, especially because he's, "you're number one supporter and will do it all for free."

(It helped a lot that the two of you had already secretly gotten married through a judge the day before, though you wouldn't tell him that.)

Kevin's eyes were shining seeing the lovestruck looks on both of your faces, ecstatic that he had the honor of officiating the two of you, "Do you, (Y/N), promise to love and care for Cheryl -"

"Always, Kev, I've loved her for all my days already", you ignored the light pain in your cheeks from smiling so much, and the happy tears that threatened to fall, focusing only on Cheryl.

Even though you interrupted him, Kevin was too happy and was internally screaming at how excited the two of you were, "and do you, Cher-" 

"Until the end of my days, I'll always love them, I always have." Cheryl smile softened as she wiped the tears from your face, while Kevin and all your loved ones watching, were speechless at how in love you both are.

You nuzzled against her hand as she wiped your tears and grinned, "oh yeah? Always?"

"Always - I'll always love you and your stupid charming grin, showing me that everything will be okay and that I can handle anything with you by my side. From that first moment at Thornhill, to now, and forever." Cheryl laughed and you couldn't help but remember her similar confession all those years ago atop those bleachers. "I'll always love you and the way you love everyone unconditionally, no matter what anyone says or thinks." 

Always doesn't seem bad at all if it means you get to spend it with her after all.


End file.
